1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterproof telephone station protector modules suitable for use outside exposed to the weather, and more particularly, to a weatherproof station protector module that includes overvoltage protection and includes a back-up air gap should the overvoltage protection fail.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
There are numerous overvoltage protection devices that include back-up protectors, which are suitable for use on a telephone communication system. However, a miniature assembly, which includes means for connecting insulated conductive wires together and in addition provide overvoltage protection thereto including a back-up air gap and suitable for use outdoors is not well known. The size of the present protection module is relatively small and easy to assemble.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively low cost, reliable and efficient means for connecting two wires together and provide overvoltage protection for this connection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a weatherproof terminal assembly with overvoltage protection to which insulated wires of different sizes may be connected.
It is still yet another object of the present invention wherein insulated wires of different sizes may be connected together requiring no special techniques, solder, or other special tools and further includes overvoltage protection together with a back-up air gap.
Therefore, the present invention provides an apparatus, which is small in size, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art, and is capable of insuring reliable electrical connection between the plurality of insulated electrically conductive wires and provide overvoltage protection with a back-up air gap to this connection point and is impervious to weather conditions.